Du Cyanure pour Pattenrond
by Moccha
Summary: La vie de Pattenrond était tranquille : pâtée, lait et caresses, jusqu'à ce que Cyanure, la fouine perfide de Drago Malefoy y sème la zizanie. Comment réagira Hermione lorsque son chat reviendra, quelques touffes de poils en moins ? HG/DM, Humour.
1. Quand Cyanure s'ennuie

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut à tous ! Merci de lire cette fic qui est la première que j'écris. _Normalement_, elle sera complète en 6 ou 7 chapitres, selon mon inspiration. Comme c'est ma première, soyez indulgents ;)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR, sauf mes petites fouines :) !

J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et qu'elle aura le mérite de vous distraire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Cyanure VS Pattenrond<strong>

Nos héros sont en septième année et Harry -&Co.- a enfin classé le dossier Voldemort.

Poudlard baigne dans la douce chaleur du printemps, comme un chat se reposerait au soleil car c'est bien connu, tous les chats aiment se prélasser sous ses rayons.

Même Miss Teigne s'était séparé de son maître pour se poser sous la douce lueur d'une des lucarnes du château.

Autrement dit, tous les chats étaient tranquilles.

Tous sauf...

« -Pattenrond, tient toi bien ! Plus tu bougeras, plus de temps tu passeras dans cette baignoire, dit une voix féminine pleine de reproches.

Hermione était dans sa salle de bain avec son chat, et tentait désespérément de le laver ce qui ne plaisait que très moyennement au dit chat qui se débattait et aspergeait sa propriétaire de mousse et de savon.

Cette scène durait déjà depuis vingt-cinq minutes et Hermione ne comptait pas y passer plus de temps, d'autant plus qu'elle avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire ce jour-là, comme se rendre à la bibliothèque par exemple.

-Pattenrond, ne me force pas à employer les grands moyens, tu sais que je déteste faire du chantage mais si tu ne te laisses pas laver, je serai obligée de le faire, dit Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

En guise de réponse, son chat fouetta sa queue dans l'eau, chose qui immergea de mousse sa courageuse maitresse.

Hermione ressemblait à présent à un balai à frange trempé ressortant d'un seau de liquide nettoyant.

-Bien, tu me forces donc à utiliser les grands moyens.

Elle prit une grande respiration avant de commencer à chantonner :

_Foufou la petite fouine, aimait les sucreries, Palapi, _

_C4était une maligne cette Foufou la fouine Palapi, bonbon, Palapo, guimauve, Palapa, Foufou la petite fouine. _

_Oh mon Patton, oh mon Patton (1), Foufou est un bon ami. (2)_

Aussitôt, Patton se calma, bercé par ces paroles.

Hermione reprit donc la parole :

-Désolée, mais tu m'y as forcé, soupira-t-elle en prenant une brosse.

Elle acheva ainsi plus aisément le lavage/essorage/séchage de son matou, toujours sous le choc, le regard vitreux.

Une fois le supplice terminé, elle l'installa au pied de son lit, devant une coupelle de lait frais, sous la lumière du soleil, puis elle partit au Pré-au-lard acheter des nouveaux livres.

Pattenrond avait été littéralement électrocuté mais se reprenait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Au bout de quelques heures, il commençait à laper doucement son lait et à se détendre au soleil.

Quelle tyran cette fille, oser lui infliger cette torture sous chantage !

Pattenrond n'aimait pas les fouines et sa maîtresse avait inventé cette chanson pour le calmer et avoir moins peur lorsqu'il croiserait une fouine.

Le chat peureux chassa cette pensée de son esprit pour se concentrer sur son bien-être au soleil, quand une ombre poussa la porte de la chambre d'Hermione...

oOo

Cyanure s'ennuyait profondément, sur le fauteuil du salon des Serpentard. Son maître était partit au Pré-au-lard et lui avait donné comme seule consigne d'un ton froid :

« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. »

Ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il voulait... Il avait déjà terrorisé cinq chats et leurs chatons, arraché toute la mousse des ours en peluche de Neville, réduit en bouillie les succulentes -il faut bien se l'avouer- tartes des elfes de maisons et donné un nouveau look plus... fantomatique aux rideaux des Poufsouffle et maintenant, la pauvre fouine s'ennuyait à mourir.

Qu'était parti faire son maître au Pré-au-lard ? Ses sous-fifres n'étaient même pas avec lui.

Crabe et Crevette étaient partis faire un tour aux cuisine, Blason _dormait_ en compagnie d'une jolie fille et Pancarte dormait devant les boutiques en attendant l'ouverture des soldes.

Que faisait Drago Malefoy avec ces personnes pitoyables qui ne méritaient même pas qu'on retienne leur prénoms.

Son maître avait un plan c'était sûr, manipulateur comme il était, il les utiliserait à ses fins, se consola Cyanure.

Il admirait son maître, sûr de lui, supérieur, aristocrate, d'une beauté glaciale, intelligent et brave. Voilà comment Cyanure le voyait et être son ami l'honorait.

Il descendit du fauteuil et frotta son pelage noir velours au jabot blanc contre les poils du tapis vert et argent.

Ce dont il avait besoin là maintenant, c'était une bonne grosse distraction.

Et si il combinait son amitié pour son maître et l'amusement ?

De cette base, il commença à chercher un projet amusant et bénéfique pour Drago.

Amusant : Transgresser tous les interdits en sachant parfaitement que les autres ne pourraient rien faire contre lui car il était sous la tutelle d'un Malefoy.

Autrement dit, il pouvait -presque- tout faire, alors autant choisir le plus amusant. Ce qu'il préférait par dessus tout était le risque, l'adrénaline et le danger. Il aimait aussi terrifier les autres animaux.

Bénéfique pour son précieux Maître : Lui apporter de la satisfaction en humiliant ses ennemis tels que : La belette, la rejeton Weasley, le « Survivant » ou bien le rat de bibliothèque aux cheveux en bataille.

Il décida de combiner les options : Transgresser les interdits, se risquer, terrifier les autres animaux et abattit la carte« Le rat de bibliothèque aux cheveux en bataille» en attaquant son gros chat.

Pattenrond.

Bien, bien. Il était fier de sa trouvaille.

Il allait s'amuser !

Pénétrer dans la chambre d'une préfète-en-chef était strictement interdit, attaquer l'animal d'une préfète-en-chef lui faisait courir un risque, il terroriserait son matou qui, sous la peur en profitera pour saccager son appartement et, accessoirement, ses précieux et ô combien aimés livres, tout ça fera rager le rat pour le plus grand plaisir de son maître !

Il soupira de satisfaction.

Maintenant il fallait se remuer. Alors, les appartements des préfets-en-chef c'était où déjà ?

Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione en trottinant et entrouvrit discrètement la porte de la chambre où se reposait sa future victime...

oOo

Pattenrond était sur le point de s'endormir, à présent calmé lorsqu'un grinçant « Criiiiiiik » le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux mais ne perçut rien d'anormal dans son environnement.

Soudain, un vase se brisa. Il tourna rapidement sa tête vers les débris et décida de les examiner. Aussi il souleva son postérieur du coussin moelleux et se dirigea vers le vase cassé dont l'eau imbibait le tapis or.

Sans grande conviction, il renifla les morceaux de verre afin de détecter la moindre odeur suspecte.

Un grand bruit venant de derrière lui le détourna de son occupation.

Miaou. (3)

Une étagère pleine à craquer de livres venait tout juste de se fracasser sur la table en bois de sa maîtresse.

Inquiet, il trotta rapidement dans sa direction.

Allons bon, devenait-il fou ? A moins qu'il soit capable de faire léviter des objets par la pensée, (non pas qu'il voulait volontairement les faire disparaître... Mais sa maîtresse plongée dans la lecture lui avait fait sauté son repas plus d'une fois.)

Pattenrond en arriva à la conclusion suivante :

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans cette pièce, et ce quelqu'un ne lui voulait pas du bien.

Il recula, anxieux et scruta les alentours. Pas la moindre petite trace d'une présence animale... jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une ombre derrière sur _son_ coussin.

A ce moment, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines.

Il s'élança vers le coussin pour déloger son adversaire en poussant un « Miaouuuuuuuu » sonore et commença une bataille acharnée Pattenrond VS L'ombre pour la récupération de son domicile.

Malheureusement, l'intrus avait déjà vidé de ses plumes l'édredon du matou, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier sa rage.

Cyanure, satisfait de son travail, se posa juste devant Pattenrond qui fulminait.

De son air le plus provoquant, il tourna autour du chat roux méfiant et enroula sa queue noire autour de la sienne.

C'en fut trop.

Une véritable course-poursuite s'engagea dans la chambre de la Gryffondor.

D'un coup de griffes, Pattenrond manqua la fouine et trancha le tapis. Cette dernière grimpa à toute vitesse sur la table où le chat s'écroula, espérant ainsi l'écraser, Cyanure escalada la montagne de livres qui trônaient sur l'étagère et déchira l'une de leurs couvertures.

Pattenrond savait que si l'on touchait à l'un des manuels de sa maîtresse, l'imprudent risquait la mort. Il eut donc une seconde de compassion pour la fouine inconsciente avant de reprendre la lutte, un peu maladroitement.

En effet, le gros chat, croyant déchiqueter la peau de son adversaire, réduisait en bouillie les livres d'Hermione.

Le travail de Cyanure facilité, il décida de poursuivre son combat à l'extérieur. Il sortit donc amusé de la pièce, talonné par le matou roux en furie. »

* * *

><p>(1) : Surnom qu'Hermione attribue à son chat.<p>

(2) : A chanter sur « Compère Guillerie »

(3) : Équivalent de merde, en langage chat.

**C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous continuerez à lire la suite que je publierai d'ici une semaine.**

**Si vous avez les moindres suggestions/commentaires/oppositions, faites le moi savoir en me laissant une review :)**

**Moccha  
><strong>


	2. Drago Malefoy est narcissique

oOo

Assit sur une chaise au soleil au bord d'un café, Drago s'ennuyait également.

Lui qui était venu se pavaner dans la nouvelle tenue qu'il avait achetée récemment aux soldes de printemps, personne ne pouvait l'admirer. Toutes les jeunes femmes étaient occupées à faire des affaires vestimentaires, et aucune ne daignait sortir pour baver devant la silhouette avantageuse de Drago.

Il était beau et supérieur et il le savait.

Son visage pâle resplendissait, éclairé par la lumière du soleil. Ses yeux gris paraissaient contenir toutes les larmes que les femmes avaient versées pour lui, la blondeur de ses cheveux lui donnait un air angélique et son corps superbement taillé... n'en parlons même pas !

Tous ces attributs mis en avant sur le banc d'un vulgaire café pour qu'aucune fille ne puisse en profiter ?

« Quel gâchis ! Songea-t-il. C'est moi qui embellis ce café en m'exposant devant. Ces foutues filles, elles sont toutes en train de dépenser des fortunes en nouvelles tenues qui ne leur iront même pas, soupira-t-il.

Drago fit le tour des filles qu'il connaissait, mais non, vraiment il ne voyait personne qui ne serait pas occupée par les soldes.

Il se leva, paya pour son café et se mit à marcher dans l'espoir qu'une fille -plutôt mignonne- le remarque.

Il passa devant la boutique de bonbons, de farces et attrapes, devant tous les magasins du Pré-au-lard inoccupés par des hordes de filles en furie.

Désespéré, il se posa sur un muret devant une boutique en fin de rue, à laquelle il ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention -sauf si une fille qu'il convoitait s'y intéressait-, la bibliothèque.

Il fit son fameux sourire en coin.

-Sauf elle...

Il se leva doucement et entra dans la bibliothèque.

L'endroit était un désert humain. Pas beaucoup d'hommes -comme à son habitude- , vide de femmes -vive les soldes-, sauf une.

Assise sur une chaise, comme seuls voisins de table trois piles d'au moins cinq livres chacunes, Hermione seule fille insensible à l'appel des soldes, privilégiant la culture et les études à son apparence, était seule.

Drago s'approcha d'elle et, sans aucun tact il dit très clairement :

-Quelle sorte de fille même aussi stupide et inintéressante telle que toi préfèrerait rester dans cet antre plutôt que de faire du shopping ? A moins que tu ne sois un homme, Granger, railla-t-il.

Hermione ne daigna même pas lever la tête pour le regarder et laissa échapper un long soupir.

Drago reprit :

-Tu sais, dans dix ans, tes seins commenceront à tomber, des rides se formeront sur ton visage, ta peau déjà distendue par la graisse formera des vergetures avec l'arrivée de ta progéniture, tu t'habilleras avec un sac poubelle, ton teint se ternira et tu laissera place à ta forme vieillie par les études et la solitude : la femme de cro-magnon reviendra à la vie, déclama le Serpentard d'un ton ironique. Si tu ne veux pas finir comme ça, profite de la vie, éclate toi ma vieille. Du moins, si tu en es capable...

La jeune fille tourna la tête, exaspérée par sa présence.

-Intéressant. Que me vaux l'_honneur_ de ta visite Malefoy ? Grinca-t-elle.

-Au moins tu reconnais que c'est un honneur, c'est un bon début !

Il prit place sur une chaise en face de son interlocutrice, et lui dit très franchement :

-C'est très simple, je veux que tu m'admires.

Elle laissa tomber son livre et haussa les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

-Je te pardonnes. Je disais donc, je veux que tu m'admires.

Elle soupira.

-J'avais très bien compris, c'était une figure de rhétorique, qui n'admettait pas de réponse. Une figure de style quoi. Par Merlin, Malefoy n'as-tu jamais suivi un seul cours de littérature correctement ? Comprends-tu quand je parle ? Dit-elle en s'appliquant de bien séparer chaque syllabe comme si elle parlait à un handicapé.

-Je ne suis pas débile, rétorqua le Serpentard. Je veux juste que tu me regardes, que tu me complimentes, que tu te soumettes à ma beauté et supériorité quoi.

Il haussa les épaules.

Hermione restait abasourdie, la bouche grande ouverte puis elle commença à rire, à rire et ne s'arrêta que quand elle remarqua que Drago avait conservé son sérieux du début jusqu'à la fin de leur conversation.

-Tu as consommé du Whisky-pur-feu ? Questionna-t-elle.

Il lui prit les mains.

-Ma chère Granger, tu es la fille la plus exaspérante, la plus horrible, la plus maniaque, la plus inintéressante, la plus pitoyable que je connaisse -après Brown bien-sûr-. Alors, pourquoi irais-je te voir, toi, alors que je peux avoir des centaines d'autres filles à mes pieds rien qu'en claquant des doigts ? Souffla-t-il. Et bien parce qu'il n'y en a plus d'autre ! Elles sont toutes parties faire les soldes ! Il ne reste donc plus que toi qui aura le privilège de rester avec moi pendant quelques heures à me complimenter et me dévorer du regard.

Hermione restée sage retira ses mains de celles du prétentieux, se leva, rouge de honte et d'humiliation, prit trois livres qu'elle plaqua contre sa poitrine et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Drago se rendant compte qu'il laissait partir la seule fille qui pourrait l'occuper dans les environs, se lança à sa poursuite.

-Granger ! Hurla-t-il.

Elle se retourna, les larmes aux yeux avant de lui répondre :

-Non, Malefoy. Trancha-t-elle. Je ne veux ni rester avec toi, encore moins t'admirer et te complimenter ! Trouve toi une autre fille assez aveugle pour ne pas voir le monstre d'égoïsme qui est en toi ! Je ne supporte pas plus ta présence, que tu ne supportes la mienne alors, tu sais quoi ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'index levé dans sa direction, tandis que le sang-pur la regardait de haut.

-On va faire comme on fait depuis cinq ans, s'ignorer superbement et ne pas...

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'une ombre dans la manche de son interlocuteur qui sourit.

-Tiens Cyanure, tu t'ennuyais ?

Ce dernier sortit de la manche, se posa sur l'épaule de son cher maître et tourna la tête pour regarder fixement la préfète-en-chef.

Hermione soutint son regard et aperçut quelque chose dans sa gueule. Elle plissa les yeux.

-Granger, tu as l'air d'un rat, dit Drago.

-Ta gueule Malefoy.

Bien, ça lui avait fermé le clapet, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

Ah, le bien fou que procurait la vue du visage de son ennemi contrarié, pensa-t-elle.

Elle se concentra sur les poils roux qui dépassait des fines dents de la fouine, lorsqu'une bête en furie se rua vers le petit groupe avant de s'affaler sur le Serpentard, qui, sous le poids s'écroula.

Visiblement, l'animal cherchait quelque chose en particulier, et ce quelque chose se trouvait sur Drago puisqu'il avait déjà transformé sa nouvelle tenue en rideau de Poufsouffle.

Hermione qui se distrayait jusque là, ne s'amusa plus du tout lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'animal sauvage n'était autre que son chat, le gros Pattenrond.

-PATTENROND, VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE. Articula-t-elle.

Aussitôt la bataille stoppa.

La matou roux se précipita aux pieds de sa maîtresse et se mit sur le flanc, ferma les yeux baissa les oreilles et couina.

Elle s'apprêtait à le réprimander lorsqu'elle vit de grosses traces de morsure et quelques touffes de poils en moins sur son pelage.

-Qu'est-ce c'est que...

Drago, qui avait -ridiculement- succombé sous le poids de Pattenrond, s'était relevé dignement et lorsqu'il constata les dégâts qu'avait fait l'attaque sur sa nouvelle tenue il hurla :

-GRANGER. Tu vas me le payer ! Et ton foutu chat aussi.

Pas du tout touchée par les menaces du sang-pur, Hermione lui lança un regard qui, une fois de plus, le fit taire.

Elle avait fait le lien entre les poils roux dans la gueule de Cyanure, les morsures et les trous sur la pelage de son chat.

-Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix dangereusement douce.

Elle s'avança.

-Par hasard, est-ce que ta fouine aurait quelque chose à voir avec les blessures de mon chat ?

Drago qui n'avait pas encore assimilé le sens de l'expression « figure rhétorique » et qui ne faisait pas encore le lien avec le ton de sa voix, s'empressa de lui répondre :

-Granger, je ne suis pas vétérinaire et, personnellement, je me fous de ce que ma fouine aurait pu faire à ta...chose, dit-il d'un air dédaigneux. Ce que je vois de mille fois plus important, c'est que … TON MACHIN A BOUSILLE MA TENUE !

-Je n'en ai que faire de ta tenue, siffla-t-elle.

Pattenrond avait peur, il n'avait jamais vu sa maîtresse s'emporter à ce point, même quand il refusait sa pâté !

Cyanure, lui s'amusait. Son maître, le dominateur allait rabattre le caquet de cette gamine.

-MA fouine, s'est amusée comme elle pouvait. Et puis, un petit lavage fera partir toute trace de morsure... cracha-t-il.

A ces mots, Pattenrond se mit sur ses pattes et sauta devant Hermione.

-...Un coup de brosse et hop ! Camouflés les trous !

Pattenrond bondit sur la table de la bibliothèque, grimpa sur les piles de livres.

Hermione ne s'occupait plus de son chat, trop emportée dans la conversation.

-J'espère au moins, que tu passeras un savon à ta fouine, rugit la lionne.

Ce fut le mot de trop.

Le matou devint hystérique.

Il miaula à s'en déchirer la gorge avant de sortir ses griffes et s'immobiliser.

Hermione s'était levée, et mise en face de son chat.

C'est trop risqué, songea-t-elle. Des milliers de précieux livres à la portée des griffes d'un Pattenrond fou, qui pouvait inconsciemment réduire en lambeaux des milliard de page de connaissance. Le motif était assez grave, la situation décrétée d'urgence.

Son pire ennemi était avec elle, dans cette même pièce et elle allait se ridiculiser mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Au pire, elle lui lancerait un _oubliette._

-Foufou la petite fouine, aimait les sucreries, Palapi, c'était une maligne cette Foufou la fouine Palapi, bonbon, Palapo, guimauve, Palapa, Foufou la petite fouine. Oh mon Patton, oh mon Patton, Foufou est un bon ami, chantonna-t-elle d'une voix sucrée.

Maintenant elle sautillait dans la bibliothèque, un pied, puis l'autre. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et leva ses bras au refrain. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et se roula sur le dos.

-...Patton aimait le lait, Foufou le partageait, Palapi, mais quand il s'agissait de dormir sur'l'coussin Palapi, moelleux, Palapa, dodo, Palapo, Patton le gros matou, toléras-tu, toléras-tu, accepter ton bon ami ?

Elle continua à chanter et danser pendant quelques minutes devant Drago et sa fouine complètement ahuris, comme une image en plein bug.

Je la savais déjà folle, mais là, elle est complètement tarée cette fille ! Pensa le blond.

Hermione, toujours en gambadant autour de la table, sortit sa baguette, mit ses livres sous un coude, son chat sous l'autre, lança le sort d'oubli et fila.

Quelques instants plus tard, Drago se réveilla un tantinet sonné, avec une étrange sensation de vide.

Il récupéra Cyanure qui se faufila sous sa manche et regarda autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais dans une bibliothèque, moi ?

Il poussa un cri quand il vit l'état de ses vêtements.

-Ah ! Je n'ai pas osé sortir comme ça quand même ? S'étonna-t-il.

Il se jura qu'il ne consommerait plus de Whisky-pur-feu et sortit en chantonnant :

-...Foufou la petite fouine, Palapapipalapapo, bonbon et guimauve...


End file.
